Pústulas
by Queen L
Summary: Había sólo una cosa que Eloise Midgen apreciaba de sí misma, pero esta se vio corrompida cuando ese pequeño visitante apareció, para romper su mundo. Esa pequeña pústula lo arruinó todo.


**Disclameir**: El universo pertenece a la famosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomé prestados los personas aquí mencionados para crear esto que no sé muy bien de dónde ha venido.

* * *

Eloise Migen se levantaba cada mañana, se miraba al espejo, y odiaba la imagen que le devolvía. Se veía a sí misma y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Odiaba cada parte de su ser. Desde su crespo cabello y su nariz de tucán –como decían los chicos-, hasta esos rollos pequeños que se abultaban en su vientre. Todo en ella era asqueroso y despreciable. Ella lo sabía, porque la gente no tenía ningún temor en decirlo, siquiera, cuando estaba parada justo detrás, o cuando pasaba caminando, o, simplemente, cuando se acercaba hablarles. Había oído tantas veces lo asquerosa y fea que era, que, cuando se miraba al espejo no veía más que eso. Todo lo horrible que era. Le enfurecía tanta que, unas gotas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas, hinchándole la cara, por intentar sostener el llanto.

Una vez, cuando estaba en primero, había escuchado a un chico decir,_ "no sabes lo guapa que era. Caliente. Con una piel que no te imginas…"_ Por ese entonces, ella no comprendía bien a qué conversación podía entrar con todo eso, o a qué se refería. Pero, aún así, quedó implantado en su cabeza. Una piel suave. Eso era suficiente para ser guapa, para que los chicos hablaran entre ellos de ti, y no las cosas malas que acostumbraba. No dirían que ella era guapa y los demás sonreirían. Sí, eso necesitaba, tener una piel suave. Hasta su cuarto año, aquel siempre había sido su consuelo. Tenía una piel de la cual podía alardear –aunque no sabía muy bien cómo se alardea de eso-, podía sentirse orgulloso. Una piel color melocotón, de eternas mejillas sonrosadas, como si su tía acabara de picarlas. Sí, con esa piel iba a camino a ser _caliente,_ como todas esas chicas de las cuales hablaban bien.

Era superficial y la mayoría de las personas le habrían mirado mal de haberlo ella soltado. Pero, ¿qué más tenía para ofrecer? Ella no era como el resto de sus amigas, ella no era súper inteligente, como Lisa Turpin, ni guapa, como Susan Bones; no era divertida, como Hannah Abbott; ni siquiera, era buena para el Quidditch, como Cho. ¿Qué iba a ofrecer? Tampoco era guapa, ni jamás había creído serlo. Sólo tenía una piel suave, que podía ofrecer a los chicos. Lisa solía decirle que no se preocupara tanto, pero, ¿cómo no preocuparse? La inteligencia de la que había hablado el sombrero seguía sin aparecer, y en Pociones le iba cada día peor. Necesitaba dónde refugiarse, y la vanidad y superficialidad parecían un buen lugar. ¿Quién diría que resultaría un arma de doble filo?

Cuarto año llegó. Ella estaba a la mar de contenta, cuando, esa mañana, lo cambió todo. Al principio se asustó. Se asustó tanto que gritó, despertando a sus compañeras de habitación. Todas acudieron corriendo al baño y, Eloise, que estaba parada frente al espejo, con los ojos cerrados, jura que todas sus se llevaron las manos a la boca, espantadas. Allí estaba, el primero de mucho, una roja pústula, alzándose en la ya de por sí fea nariz que poseía. Marcándola. Marcando su único escape con un punto rojo, brillante. El pánico le abordó, al ver su única hermosura destruida, manchada. Aún así, como pocas veces en su vida, hizo caso a lo que la inteligente Lisa decía, sin ponerle tanta importancia. No prestó oídos a las risas de Pansy Parkinson, e ignoró, cómo Daphne Greengrass le señalaba con el dedo, mientras pasaba junto a ellas. Se refugió en las ganas que tenía que el grano se fuera y sonrió, incluso al sentir las risas de los demás a sus espaldas.

¡Oh Eloise! ¡Pobre Eloise! Ese grano sólo fue el primero de muchos, muchos más. Una segunda pústula llegó, estando aún presente la primera. Marcó tristeza en su rostro, una marca profunda, que hizo que, esa segunda vez, no pudiera poner una sonrisa tan grande, le obligó a ocultar la cara bajo la bufanda. Aún faltaba demasiado tiempo para el invierno, nadie dejó de notarlo. La tercera y la cuarta se llevaron su seguridad. La quita, la arrebató la esperanza que se fueran. La sexta, simplemente, se sumó a su agonía. Muchos números más arriba, cuando el acné cubría por completo su torcida nariz, comenzó a odiarse a sí misma.

Se detestó. Se obligó a probar con todo. Desde pociones, hasta los métodos muggles recomendados por su abuela. Se echó pociones y cremas. Se bañó siguiendo instrucciones en frascos. Lloró mucho y se quejó todavía más. Máscaras con ingredientes extraños. Polvo de garra de dragón y excremento de doxy, ¡uhm! ¡La máscara perfecta para el día! Avena y banana robadas de forma furtiva en el desayuno. Pepinos y algas. Cenas esparcidas por su cara. Pero nada sirvió, allí seguían, firmes, adheridos a su rostro. Esparciéndose, quitándole una pequeña parte de sí misma a cada paso, con cada nuevo grano, hasta que incluso su vanidad y superficialidad se perdieron. Saludó con la mano a su mundo plástico, e hizo una mueca ante su nariz torcida, ante lo que el espejo se empeñaba en devolverle.

Dejó de ser sólo Eloise Midgen, la chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff que sonreía a todo el mundo. Pasó a ser algo más oscuro, y, lamentablemente, mucho más corriente. Un tirón de frases hechas que acuden a su mente en las noches de vela_. "Es sólo un punto comparado con Eloise Midgen"_ había dicho una chica de sexto, de Gryffindor, hablando con su compañera de casa en el baño. A ninguna le importó haber visto entrar a la mencionada a uno de los cubículos. Tampoco se fijo aquella otra chica rubia de Ravenclaw cuando dijo _"al menos no estás como Eloise Midgen". _Ambas águilas, con perfectas pieles, no parecieron notar que la muchacha estaba detrás de ellas, y les miraba con sus ojos vacuos y pequeños. Más frases se sumaron y nadie se preocupó por ocultarlas de ella, hablaban en su presencia y cuando no estaba presente. En otros tiempos, donde su vanidad ganaba a todo, no le hubiera sentido mal, de hecho, le habría gustado que hablaran de ella. Más frases se sumaron y nadie se preocupó por ocultarlas de ella, hablaban en su presencia y cuando no estaba presente. En otros tiempos, donde su vanidad ganaba a todo, no le hubiera sentido mal, de hecho, le habría gustado que hablaran de ella, se hubiera mostrado alagada, incluso aunque fueran cosas malas. Pero, en ese momento, hubiera dado todo su oro de Gringotts y más para acallar los comentarios.

_Eloise Midgen la fea con la nariz torcida llena de acné._

Esa mañana, cuando Eloise se miró al espejo y vio un nuevo visitante en su cara no pudo evitarlo. Era nuevo y ella lo sabía, porque, pese a todos los que tenía, llevaba la cuenta, esperando que estos fueran en disminución. Cuando cogió su varita en el baño de las chicas de Hufflepuff de cuarto y cerró los ojos, esperando que la magia hiciera su efecto. No estaba segura si el hechizo serviría, pero lo había leído en corazón de bruja y muchas otras chicas, que ella sabía eran gente falsa, habían dicho que aquello servía. Jamás en la vida se habría planteado una medida como esa, pero estar desesperada era poco. Así que apuntó a su cara, a su nariz torcida plagada de acné y murmuró las palabras que estaban planteadas en la hoja del tomo.

Por un momento, sintió el dolor recorrerla toda su cara. Desde su frente sin granos, hasta su perilla, que tenía una pústula demasiado llamativa. Y luego, sintió que no podía respirar. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, dejando entrar el aire como un pez que acaban de sacar del agua. Se sacudió y las manos se le resbalaron por el lavabo, empujando su cepillo de dientes, su revista e, incluso, dejando caer la varita que acaba de utilizar. Apretándose el pecho, forzó la respiración. Todo lo dolía ahora. No sólo la cara. Si no, el pecho, el estómago, el cuerpo...

Si ese era el final. Curiosamente le daba lo mismo. Que terminara esa tortura, _toda_ esa tortura.

Cuando abrió los ojos el dolor se había esfumado. Una luz le cegó por un momento, pero entornó la vista con rapidez, para chocarse con una perfecta nariz que conocía muy bien, la de Madam Promfrey.

— ¡Ah! ¡Has despertado! —bufó, de forma cansina—. No creí que tardarías mucho más. Todos los años lo mismo, Merlín, sin contara las chicas... —negó con la cabeza, seguramente ablandada por la expresión confundida en la muchacha— ¡Bueno! Poco importa eso ahora. Pero estás bien querida, no te pasará nada —le sonrió.

Pareció que iba a coger algo de la mesita, pero la entrada de una mujer le detuvo. Allí estaba, sucia, gorda y con los pelos parados, Ponoma Sprout, la jefa de su casa. La profesora Sprout le miró, alarmada y luego dejó escapar un suspiro al verla en sanas condiciones. Se acercó con paso seguro, apuntando su larga nariz llena de tierra a Eloise. Tan larga nariz. Tenía la mala costumbre de fijarse en las narices de todo el mundo.

— ¡Niña! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Podrías haberme pedido ayuda, ¿no crees? —comenzó—. Ha sido una completa tontería de tu parte, permíteme que te lo diga —regañó, pero, al igual la enfermera, se ablandó al verla allí, con su expresión vacua y su torcida nariz—. Te descontaría unos cuantos puntos, pero creo que así ya has tenido suficiente castigo. ¡Probar hechizos de revistas! Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño.

— No era una cara muy bonita de todas formas... —murmuró.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron, no iban a mentirle a la muchacha, eso sí habría sido cruel, así que sólo sonrieron. Esta vez, Madam Promfrey sí tomó lo que antes había evitado. Sacó un pequeño espejo de marco rojo de uno de los cajones y se lo tendió a la muchacha.

Eloise se preparó para verse desfigurada de alguna forma, pero lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Ya no tenía acné, pero no le costó darse cuenta que eso no había pasado por el hechizo, si no, por algo más, seguramente alguna de las dos mujeres que tenía delante. Se miró. No era una cara muy bonita de todas formas. Pero, aún así, sonrió, viendo como su nariz se ponía roja en la punta, para darle la bienvenida a una nueva pústula. Sonrió, porque no era una cara bonita de todas formas y estaba muy feliz de poder ver su rostro nuevamente.


End file.
